


With a tight grip, then my kiss can mend your broken heart

by Ducksgoquack



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jay misses Mouse, M/M, Will is a good brother, but not for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducksgoquack/pseuds/Ducksgoquack
Summary: Jay was sure he was dreaming, standing there dressed in his Rangers dress uniform with his medals pinned to his chest, sparkling in the bright fluorescent lights of the airport was the love of his life.Title from One Direction’s ‘Over Again’.
Relationships: Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz/Jay Halstead
Kudos: 72





	With a tight grip, then my kiss can mend your broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’m back with another Jay fic😌  
> Hope you all like it, feedback is appreciated 💞

Jay groaned as the traffic lights turned red for what felt like the millionth time since he had driven onto this road. Will seriously owed him for this. He was on the way to the airport to pick up his brother who had apparently been at some doctor’s conference thing in Florida that Jay had only heard about when his brother called this morning asking if he could collect him. As far as Jay had known up to that point, his brother had been in Chicago the whole week, this confused Jay as he would’ve assumed Will would’ve told him if he was leaving the city. However, in the end, Jay had reluctantly agreed, it was one of his rare days off and he had been planning on spending it curled up _alone_ in his apartment binge-watching _Friends_. So that’s how he found himself stuck in a traffic jam at 9:30am on a Saturday morning. Little did he know it would all prove to be worth it later on.

Eventually, around 20 minutes later he got moving and made it to O’Hare airport not long after that. When Jay walked into the airport he found the arrivals board and scanned it for the estimated time of arrival; 10 minute’s time. He noticed there was also a flight arriving at the same time coming in from Georgia; where Fort Benning was; where he and Mouse had been based while they were stateside. He didn’t know why he was thinking of Mouse now, nothing had happened to make him specifically think of him, but then again _everything_ that happened made him think of Mouse. If someone cracked a joke at Molly’s he’d turn as if to laugh with his boyfriend or if they needed to track something and Kev and Adam were clueless on how to do it, Jay would wish for his boyfriend to be there. He really just wanted his boyfriend home and in one piece and not being shot at everyday, which, yes he knew was a bit hypocritical considering he was also getting shot at everyday but he didn’t really care. 

A voice over the speaker announcing that the flights from Florida, Georgia, Dublin and Porto had just landed brought him out of his reverie. He made his way over to the arrivals gate so he wouldn’t miss his brother, he wanted to get out of there and get home as soon as he could, meaning he couldn’t waste time searching the crowds. As the doors opened and the first lot of people came through he scanned the group for the familiar face but to no avail, these were the people who hadn’t had to wait for their extra bags, the people who packed light, his brother was definitely _not_ one of those people. The doors opened a second time and he felt a wave of sadness wash over him as a group of men wearing the uniform he was no stranger to and he was reminded once again of his boyfriend, halfway across the world. When the doors opened a third time Jay was sure he was dreaming, standing there dressed in his Rangers dress uniform with his medals pinned to his chest, sparkling in the bright fluorescent lights of the airport was the love of his life. 

Mouse was scouring the swarm of people for his boyfriend. When their eyes finally locked across the mob both their faces lit up like Christmas trees. They flashed each other one of those special smiles that were reserved explicitly for each other, before they could no longer control themselves. They sprinted towards each other and wrapped their arms around one another. 

Jay pulled out of the hug first, reaching his hands up to gently caress Mouse’s cheek and run his fingers over the new scar above his eyebrow. He held Mouse’s face in his hands, pressing his forehead against his before he leaned in and gave him a kiss. A proper kiss, not one that was pressed to the computer camera as they each sat halfway across the world and Mouse said a rushed goodbye before heading off to no doubt run towards bullets, not a chaste brush of their lips as Mouse climbed on a plane to fly away for years, each knowing that if they let the goodbye go on too long it would just hurt even more, but an actual proper kiss where Jay held Mouse’s head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair as Mouse did the same to Jay. 

When they pulled back, Jay still couldn’t quite believe it. He stared at Mouse a moment longer, taking in his beauty and how adorably handsome he looks in his uniform before opening his mouth to speak.

“I missed you so much,” Jay told him. They had pulled away from each other a little bit but Jay was still clutching Mouse’s hand as though he was afraid he’d disappear if he let go. 

“I know, I missed you too.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming home?” 

“Wanted it to be a surprise.” Mouse flashed him that special smile again as he saw how worth not telling him was, he could practically see the joy emanating from Jay.

“So you set the whole thing up with Will?” Jay checked, just to be sure he didn’t actually have to collect his brother. 

“Uh huh,” Mouse confirmed.

“I love you, you know that?” Mouse smiled and leaned in closer to Jay.

“I love you too.” He pecked him on the cheek before continuing, “I was gonna wait til later to tell you this but.. I’m applying to the Chicago Police Academy.” 

“That’s great! You’re gonna be an amazing cop!” 

“You really think so?” 

“Of course I do! Now let’s go home.”

Jay picked up Mouse’s army duffle bag and swung his arm around Mouse’s shoulder, pulling him close to him. The two boyfriends walked out of the airport, happier than they had been in a long time.


End file.
